everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Axel Wolfs Dairy
Bad Little Wolf Nothing seemed to make me happier but to tell Marten to fairy wolf. He seemed to scream at me all the time when we were children but now it gotten even better. Marten see me not as one of his closest friends but as a evil villain. Not that i don't mind.I love acting like a bad little wolf even if i'm not one. "OH COME ON AXEL YOU SAID YOU WOULD STOP EATTING MY STUFF." Marten screamed at me the day before we started to set up the dorms. I would roll my eyes at him and go"Oh come on i'm a wolf i have the right to be bad if i wanted to." i know i might end up vanishing but i sometimes don't want to act bad like this but its all i know. Chapter 1 Something odd happened during the third week of school. Marten came in saying I was to be kicked out of my dorm room and be living with a guy named Lucky Eyes. I find it odd I'm being kicked out but when i asked Marten why. He said:"BECAUSE you are the worst roommate. ever you've need driving me insane for years!!" I lashed out and grabbing my stuff that i bought and ran out not caring what happened. As I ran out with the chest following behind me i ended up heading all the way to the forest where i ended up setting up a tent and started to live there. Thankfully it was magic so i wouldn't have to deal with living in a small tent. Tomorrow I will end up going into the town and sending a message to my mom and asking for furniture.For now I'll be sleeping in a sleeping bag in the tent. Most of the magical items that make the extras will be needed to order as well Chapter 2. I don't remember anything after falling asleep in the ground. The smell of deer felled my tent though which i believe is what what woke me up. Though after i headed out of the tent i noticed my life had really change for the worse my oldest friend had thrown me out my dorm and now i was going to be living out here in the forest. "Great" i said rubbing my head and looking at the water wondering how long it would till one of the dorm fairy godmothers noticed i was not in my bed., I sat there looking out at the lake then a someone singing came from the distance of the lake"What is that." I said looking over at the water. Then I noticed her it was one of the dance princesses dancing on the waters edge "Dume princess."I said with a lupah as walked back to the tent to get ready for the day of school. Chapter 3 When I came back outside the girl was gone. I still wonder who the girl was but i guess it dosen't matter at the moment who she was all that matter was i got to school as soon as i could. Category:AlexandraWonderlandCategory:AlexandraWonderland Oc Category:Diaries